Personality project
by That one survivor
Summary: What happens when the Know-it-all, athlete, shy-one, slut, nerd and glittery-one all have to work together on a project? Well... this! AU HUMAN Rated T/M in later chapters for ... well...


**Just a quick overview of each character's personalities.**

**Clary – know-it-all, bossy, gets what she wants, teacher's pet, loveable and funny**

**Jace – Cocky, Arrogant, good at sports but not so clever, Hates nerds**

**Simon – Nerdy, knows every character from every film!, Clever-ish, never had a girlfriend, owns a comic book store**

**Alec – Shy, kind, keeps secrets (others and his own), mysterious, gay**

**Izzy – Slutty, flirts with every guy, funny, dense but can be clever, loveable, and huggable, can be kind…**

**Magnus – Kind, huggable, bossy, funny, cute, sweet, gay, secrets!**

**Sebastian – Cocky, hates Jace, loves Clary, flirts a lot**

***Basically everyone's personalities anyway!***

**Disclaimer – everything belongs to Cassandra Clare… except Magnus!**

**Clary POV**

Looking forward to a new year at school wasn't every teenagers thought. In fact every one of her friends hated school. But not her: Being a teacher's pet meant Clary was free to do anything: miss a really important essay due in; miss her least favourite sport, Football, in Physical Education and even getting friends at the click of her fingers.

"Clary, sweetie, it's time to wake up!" I heard my mum, Jocelyn, whisper into my ear. "You'll get to see Maia and Mrs Garroway!" She ended as I heard her walk out of my room, the floorboards creaking as she walked.

"Mother, I can call her Amatis out of school!" I shout after her. Slowly I make my way out of my bed and start to pull on a pair of black leggings with a Hollister top. I pull my flaming red hair into a ponytail and pull on a pair of Converse. I got my mother's side of the family: short body, flaming red hair, a sprinkle of freckles and vibrant green eyes.

"Clary, Maia's here!" I hear Luke, my future to be dad. He hasn't proposed to mum yet, but I'm pretty sure he will!

As we pull up to school in Maia, my best friend's truck, we see a new car in her spot. It still has its brake lights on and the silhouette of shadows is seen through the back window. "Woah," whistles Maia, "Lamborghini Reventón that costs over 2 million dollars!" She says. Maia and her strange obsession with cars. When she grows up, she wants to restore cars for living. The doors to the cars open. First the back right: A tall boy with Black hair and muscles. He wears a bright blue shirt with a navy blue hoodie over the top and dark, skinny jeans and brown boots slams his door shut. His eyes catch my attention: they're the actual colour of the sky. Next steps out a girl with long blonde hair and bright pink lips. She's wearing a short black skirt and a purple crop top. The next person to step out of the car was beautiful. Her hair was completely black and touched her waist. She was wearing short denim shorts with lace on them and a peachy-pink top. On her feet were heeled ankle boots. And lastly was the most wonderful looking man I had ever seen! His hair, his hair was the color of sand and reaches just past his chin. His skin is as golden as a lion's main and his eyes… wow… Pure gold. He wears a maroon and black Aztec shirt and just-over-the-knee denim shorts. He also has black vans and black Raybans on. His eyes catch mine and he smirks at me. Grr… why do boys even do that. It doesn't even look nice. That son of a- "Clary!" I hear Maia shout at me. "Get out of the bloody car!" I pull on the handle and see Jordan, Maia's boyfriend, walking towards us. "Hey Jordie, you alright?" Maia asks, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Meh, sort of. However, I've already decided to hate the new kids. Look at them." I turn around to see the Blondie tripping over his own feet, the girl stroking some guy's chest ALREADY and the black haired boy… looking straight at Magnus. For those who don't know, Magnus is the god of glitter. He lives alone but has a cat called Chairman Meow and he is also SUPER gay. He always denies it, saying he's straight and always has been, but techniqullly the whole school knows. I decide that this is enough. They look like they could take my place. I storm up to them and tap on the Blondie's shoulder. He looks up from looking at a ladybug on the floor. "Oh hi. The name's Jace so please, Red, don't wear it out." He says. "I didn't even say it… once." I answered. "Ok shorty your time is up. Please clear out of the way so my amazing boyfriend doesn't have to be blinded by the sight of you." The blonde girl steps forward. "It's ok Kaelie, all I have to do is look at Izzy over – Woah 2 minutes into school and she's already got her tongue down some poor guys throat." "I'm pretty sure that's her new personal best." The blue eyed boy steps forward. "Shut up Alec, we don't need your opinions!" 'Kaelie' snaps at Alec. He shrinks back behind Jace.

"God, you lot are weird. Well anyway welcome to Idris High School." I welcome them and start to turn around but not before saying, "Oh by the way Jace….. Jace Jace Jace Jace Jace JJJJAAACCCCEEEEEE!" I scream


End file.
